Fifty Shades: New Desire
by drealmystery
Summary: Follow the beautiful and intelligent Anastasia Steele, as she embraces new desires for the enigmatic Christain Grey. Will they together find themselves together? Or, will they shy away from the inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All known Fifty Shades Trilogy characters belong to EL James. I take no credit for the trilogy and its characters.**

 **A. L**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Ana threw her head back with pleasure, as she was being devoured. "Oh please, don't stop. Keep doing that." she moaned in ecstasy. She could feel her body shaking with intense pleasure while she rose to an unknown climatic level. She was always so scared of her sexuality and reaching that peak that made her incoherent and vulnerable. This time, however, was different, she needed this and it felt great.

"Miss. Steele... Miss Steele, are you available?"

The faint call of her name quickly pulled her from her late evening reverie. This was the third sex dream she had this week while at work. "Shit! Um, yes I'm available Charlene, I was bit distracted earlier. Is someone here to see me? Isn't the office closed?" she responded while pulling herself together. Totally unaware that she had her hand between her legs playing with her inner folds.

"No Miss Steele, your mother is on the line. She said she has been ringing your cell for the last forty-five minutes." Ana looked down at her phone on her desk shocked as she had fifteen miscalls from her mom. "Send her through, and you can leave for the evening. Thanks, Charlene". Charlene indicated when her mom was on the line and bid her goodbye.

"Hey mom, sorry I missed your calls" she answered before her mom started shouting.

"Oh please! We both know you were avoiding my calls on purpose. You missed the date your sister put together with that investment banker Brian Martin. He was so embarrassed that you stood him up." Ana made an inward groan, she had completely forgotten about her sister's blind date. She made a mental note to call her sister Caitlyn and apologize.

Ana hasn't dated for approximately two years. No one seemed to interest her, or even came close to earning her time. This was not due to a lack of trying on her part. She was just not at that place in her life at the moment.

Her ex-boyfriend Roger Sheffield of eight years did not help the process either. Roger was a Litigation Lawyer, who got a job offer in Monaco after he finished Harvard Law School. He had asked her to leave her job and go away with him. Ana was happy for Roger on bagging his new job. She, however, declined his offer to migrate with him, as she wasn't prepared to leave her job or her family. She pitched the idea of long distance to him, but he couldn't see it working so he ended things.

"Mom I honestly didn't remember, I have been busy all day. I haven't had time to even catch a break. I'll apologize to Caitlyn. But you guys need to stop with these blind dates. I am capable of finding my own man, and I will do so when I'm good and ready." Ana answered not realizing that she was shouting at her mom. "Wow, Anastasia! That was quite a speech, for someone who hasn't dated since Roger ended things and left for Europe. You have been wallowing and pining over this man for two and a half years. He's now married with a child and you are sitting in your office at ten o'clock in the night working, and talking to your mom."

This struck a chord with Ana; she knew that Roger has been a part of the reason that she hasn't dated anyone. "I really just lost track of the hours. And the fact that I have not been dating has nothing to do with Roger. He made his choice and left. I'm over him completely" she responded, trying to convince herself and her mom. "Okay, I love you Ana Bear I only want you to be happy and not work so much," Carla spoke with concern in her voice. "I know mom. I love you too. Bye mom" Ana hung up the phone knowing that whenever her mom called her Ana Bear it was out of worry.

Ana wiped her misty eyes and took a deep breath to keep the tears that threatened at bay. If she was being honest with herself; she was still pining over her failed relationship because it lacked closure. When she suggested a long distance relationship to Roger, not in a million years did she think he would have broken up with her, change his number and move miles away. This was a deep wound for her, one that was never able to heal.

This would forever be her torment, as she had expected a better reaction from the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ana cleared her desk and retrieved her things to head home. As she stepped outside she realized that other than herself, the only persons in the building was the securities and janitors. While keying out she nods to the garage security, Micheal. "This a new record Miss Steele," he shouted as she entered her vehicle. "Got to keep you on your toes Mike" She quipped with a smile.

Ana pulled her white Audi Q7 into the late night Seattle traffic. She synched her phone to her radio, connected shazam, and listen to The Script - Man on a wire while humming along. It took no time for Ana to reach her apartment. She took her bag from the passenger seat, checked her surrounding and exited the vehicle. Upon entering her apartment she took off her shoes, dropped her bags on the couch, head straight to her room and En-Suite bathroom; shedding her clothes as she walked.

She grabbed a lavender vanilla bath soak to run a hot bath. This was the highlight of her evenings. Coming home to her apartment, running a bath and talking to her best friend Lily. From the back of the bathroom door, Ana took a robe and head to the kitchen leaving the water to run. She grabbed a wine glass, poured herself a glass of Pinot Noir, turned on her stereo; then head back to the bathroom.

Ana disrobes, secured her wine glass on the on the edge of her bath and stepped into the warm relaxing water. With closed eyes, she took a sip of her wine. All the events of her hectic day seemed to fade away with this one sip. The scent of Lavender and Vanilla filled her nostrils, while Miguel croon about wanting a quickie over the speakers in the background. Once again she was taken back to the world of sex dreams. It's been nine months since she got a good fuck, Ana thought. This explained why she has been in a sex trance for the past month. She was horny as hell.

The water began to get cold so Ana climbed out grabbed a towel and wrapped herself. She went to her vanity mirror and started her nightly routine of applying body and face creams, drying and brushing her hair. She paid a little visit to the refrigerator, grabbed some fruits; from the couch she grabbed the Mac from her laptop bag, fired up her computer and gasped in disbelieve when she saw what time it was. Not that it was unlike her to be up at a quarter to one, but somehow it felt like the entire day had gotten away from her.

While going through her schedule she realised that she has a meeting with an Elliot Grey from a Grey Constructions at nine o'clock. She decided to place her notes together with the necessary talking points.

Ana liked when her clients were relaxed it helped the process of conversation. She got to learn about them and better understand the idiosyncrasies. With all that done she walked to her walk-in closet and picked a t-shirt to sleep in. She grabbed a book by Jane Feather to read before falling into a sound slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, I appreciate the feedback. As you'll realise this is an OOC. Ana is a bit more self-assured and met Christian differently, some of the characters have remained. However, a few changes have occurred. There will be little talk of BDSM, if any at all, yes there will be a little dialogue from Elena. I also gave Ana a sister as she always needed that I think. Kate Kavanaugh was too controlling in her life, and she needed more family apart from Ray. So follow the journey. I hope you enjoy.**

 **3 A.L**

Chapter 3

The alarm clock went off, alerting Ana that it was time to go for her morning jog. She had never thought of herself as an athletic person. But after she broke up with Roger, jogging in the mornings was the only thing that could keep her grounded and out of her head. The morning routine quickly became a part of her and she realized that it wasn't a bad feeling.

She made an inward groan, stopped the alarm clock and head for her closet. She changed into some yoga pants and a tank top, catch her hair in a messy bun and head to the bathroom. She washed her face and gargled with some mouthwash. From her kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of room temperature water for her run, then quickly dialled her sister Caitlyn number and placed her headphones in her ear.

"Hello?" Caitlyn answered groggily.

"Hey, Lyn Lyn! Wake up," she shouted in her sisters' ears laughing. She knew how much Caitlyn hated to be disturbed in the mornings. "Do you have to do this at five o'clock every morning?" an annoyed Caitlyn asked her sister. "Yep. I'm going jogging. I miss you Caitie Buns we should do something tonight. Oh and please apologize to that Brian guy for me."

"I already did. It wasn't a loss for him though, he met someone while waiting for you. Some lady felt sorry for him when they saw him sitting alone for over an hour with a white rose." she laughed. "Thank God I didn't show. That would have been weird. White rose though so cliché." Ana quipped. "I know," Caitlyn answered.

"Hey Caitie Buns, I gotta run. Love you. Be ready for tonight" she hung up the phone after her sister laughed at her attempt at humour.

In five minutes Ana was out the door. She stopped at the entrance on the street and do some stretches. She took her regular route of exercise. Running through the park listening to her music. After fifteen minutes of jogging, stretches and squats she took a seat and watched as different couples jogged by with their pets. She was never a pet person but the interaction was something to see in the mornings. Looking at her watch she realized it was six thirty and time to head home. She jogged back to her apartment stopping on her way to purchase the paper and a cup of herbal tea. Larry was her guy every morning after her jog.

"Hey Ana, I have your usual ready; a medium cup of Earl Grey tea and a bagel."

"Thanks, Larry, you're the best. If you weren't married to Eliza you'd be my guy." She joked while paying for her tea. She dropped a nice tip in Larry's tip jar knowing well that he's going to reprimand her for it.

"Over tipping again huh? I told you, that's against the law" Larry shouted with a smile.

"Try stopping me" she shouted back with a wink.

Ana got home just in time. She discards of the empty cup and places her paper on the kitchen island then head straight to the shower. She reflected on how good she felt on her run, along with her usual banter with Larry. She made a mental note of all the things she had to accomplish today, with her meeting being at the top of that list.

She stepped out of the shower grabbed a towel to wrap her wet hair and placed on her robe. With a couple strides, she was in front of her vanity mirror, drying her hair. When that was done, she did her makeup and decided to do a ponytail.

Looking in her closet Ana could not decide what to wear to her meeting. So she dialled the only person who could help her with such a predicament. With no more than two rings her best friend from College was on the line. "Hello Anakins, let me guess, you have a conference call and have no idea what to wear?" the Boston native answered with her feisty tone.

"Something like that. It's actually a meeting with a big shot from some Construction Company downtown Seattle" Ana fired back with a smirk.

"Hmmn interesting. Sounds like a potential man crush. How about a high waist pantsuit and those black and white pumps." Lily advised.

"That could work. I think I'll go with my high waist chic white pants a black top and pointed shoes" Ana responded confidently moving towards her closet. She placed her phone on speaker while she picked out her undergarment, a pair of lace thong and matching bra. She quickly placed them on while making conversation with Lily.

" Hey, Lil how are things with Kev? Is he still playing hard to get?" she asked her friend while she put on the rest of her clothes.

"Yeah. he still thinks we aren't ready for the next step. Even though we have been fucking each other for the past month and a half." Lily's response was laced with anger which didn't go unnoticed.

"Well at least your fucking someone. I've been having the same sexual daydreams for months now. With some guy, I've never even met. I just keep falling into a trance at the most inappropriate moment to be mentally fucked." Lily laughed at her friend knowing well that she hasn't had sex in a while. Ana uses to fool around with this yoga instructor from her gym. But they ended their little rendezvous after he got fired for sleeping around with the other ladies from the gym. Ana was a little embarrassed that she got caught in that trap but Ignacio was a god in the bedroom, so her regrets were short lived.

"Wow, Ana that intense. Maybe it's the ghost of Ignacio that's mind fucking you" she answered while laughing.

"Oh Gosh, Ignacio. Now he was something special. That man knew what he was doing." Ana responded while taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her things and her keys and head for the elevator.

"Lil am heading out now. What's the world of marketing like today?" she asked while she waited for the elevator to the garage.

"Well, I have a branding pitch at noon and a dinner meeting at five. As of right now, I am just stepping into the office, and my boss Sherry looks like she's about to have a stroke so am gonna hang up now. Love you hon. Good luck on your meeting" Lily hung up the phone quickly before Ana could respond. She looked at her phone and shaking her head at her friends' ability to spot a disaster from afar.

Sherry was Lily's boss who was able to freak out over the least bit of detail if it wasn't what she vision it to be. Lily often compared her to Miranda on the Devil Wears Prada. The difference is the lack of fashion sense on Sherry's part.

Ana stepped into the elevator and checked her emails. She responded to a few until the elevator stopped then made her way to her vehicle. She connected her Bluetooth to the car and dialled her secretary's number then pulled out of the garage.

"Good morning Miss Steele. What can I do for you?" she pleasantly answered.

"Good morning Charlene. Remind the others that I will be in the office late today. I have a meeting with Elliot Grey this morning. I'm actually heading to him now. Please take messages from all my calls and update my planner. Also, remind my sister that we are having dinner tonight. Thank you, Charlene." She responded in her corporate voice which her secretary knew meant business.

"Will do Miss Steele. All the best in your meeting" Charlene answered.

Ana looked at the time and it was seven forty-five. She parked at a meter paid and made her way to Honor Coffee & Tea a little spot where she liked to take her morning clients on Capitol Hill. It wasn't too busy and, the ambience fostered creativity and free-flowing conversation. She walked into the coffee shop earning a few stares of interest. Ana smiled in appreciation as she walked towards an empty seat.

Once seated she took out her phone and pulled up a profile of her client. She smiled in appreciation for the man she was looking at, because not only was he good looking he was well educated and shared similar interest as she did.

In about five minutes Elliot walked in looking a bit confused. She quickly walked over to him while making a mental note that he was five minutes late. Ana had no time for tardy. She walked up to the neatly clad man.

"Elliot Grey?" she called in her corporate tone. The gentleman turned around towards Ana, brief drawing tube in hand, sporting a dark grey Armani button-down shirt paired with jeans and leather shoes. "Yes, am he. Miss. Steele is it?" He responded giving her the best smile he could conjure.

"Yes. Let's take a seat shall we?" She answered while shaking his hand and pointing to their table. He gestured for Ana to go before him being the gentleman he is. What a gentleman, Ana thought. He walked behind her while admiring her frame. They finally got to the table where Elliot pulled out the chair for Ana.

Ana handed a menu to her client with the hope that he would have seen something he liked. As if he was reading her mind, Elliot told her how much he loved the place and its ambience. "It's very comfortable. I hate those stuffy boardroom pitches."

Ana smiled at his assessment of the place. She was very pleased that he appreciated her efforts in making him comfortable. "Me too. I love it when my clients are in a free-flowing environment. That's when they are most vocal about their expectations, and I get a chance to better read them" she answered matter of factly.

"Wow, I've never thought of it that way. My team was right, you are good." Elliot answered. Ana gave a small smile to Mr Gray. "I usually get my compliments after the pitch. This is a first." She bantered, causing Elliot to chuckle a bit.

Ana took her notebook and Surface Pro from her bag, which indicated to Elliot that she was ready to talk shop. She waved to a barista, who shortly came over and took their order. She ordered an Ancient Green Organic tea and he ordered some coffee. As soon as the barista left they started talking business.

"So Mr Grey, what can my department do for you?" She asked looking directly into his eyes. "Well Miss Steele, firstly Mr Grey is my brother and father. Please call me Elliot. As to why I'm I need your company, I have put together some new condominiums in the business area for those businesses that have clients who frequently visit from out of the country and need somewhere outside of a hotel accommodation." He replied confidently.

He continued to state what he wanted as Ana sat and made notes. While Ana was a bit taken aback by his mention, she was greatly impressed with his delivery. She couldn't help but appreciate the level of professionalism that he brought along with his subtle arrogance.

"I'm impressed Elliot, I can imagine that hotels can become a bit too much at times. We can certainly assist your company" she responded.

For the remainder of the meeting, Elliot told Ana what his vision was and she made suggestions around it. He was very impressed by her ability to read him. Being in the construction business it usually takes two meeting for consultants to have an idea placed on a client's vision. But not Ms Steele she was sharp, witty and relaxed.

"Ms Steele if you don't mind me asking, why advertising consultant?"

Ana was a bit shocked by his random question but however, made an effort to answer.

"That's a random question, and it's only fair that you call me Ana. Ummn. The look a little boy has when he sees his favourite toy on a billboard or in a commercial. Or that catchy jingle and song that makes you smile a little or crack up whenever you hear it on the radio were what made me choose to consult. Clients normally have an idea of what they want but I get to turn that idea into a reality. Some days its a miss, but on the days that we have a hit, and our client gets excited is the most pleasing thing to me." she answered opening her eyes unaware that she was closing them all along.

"You really love your job," Elliot responded laughing at Ana's reaction to his question.

"Didn't Confucius say - choose a job you like and you'll never have to work a day in your life?" I guess that's my philosophy, she bantered with a smile. "Oh man, you remind me so much of my brother. The two of you in a room would be a treat," he answered, once again chuckling.

Ana thought to herself - how did the conversation get to this point. She has never been this chilled around a client. Her meeting is usually relaxed for the sake of the pitches, but none has ever gotten her thinking about her love for the job like she's doing now. Elliot is such a chilled client.

In about ten minutes the meeting ended. Elliot and Ana made their next appointment and exchange numbers and email for their in-office pitch meeting. Elliot walked Ana to her car ensuring that she was safely inside and good to go. "Wow an Audi, interesting," he voiced. "Yep. the safest model there is. Plus they're very classy and sleek.". She responded as a matter of factly. Elliot shook his head at her response, bid Ana farewell and went to his truck.


	4. Chapter 4

ONE WEEK LATER

Today marks one week since Elliot pitched his idea to Ana, and was due for an in-office meeting with her team. He wanted to view the mark-ups and brainstorm ideas. As much as he wanted the advert for his condos to be great, he was more into acting as matchmaker for Ana and his brother Christian.

He had never met anyone quite as interesting as the enigmatic Anastasia Steele. She was so passionate, lively and smart. She knew exactly what he wanted as the client and made the necessary suggestions to make it happen. She even took him somewhere that he could gather his thoughts and be relaxed. Which made the pitch so free flow. Elliot had done many meetings with the best of the best all over the world but none felt quite like this. He had no doubt that a woman like her would keep Christian on his toes and make him happy.

While he was very pleased with pitches offered by the team and the ideas were on par with the concepts which he and Ms Steele had discussed in their meeting. He needed to figure out a way to get his brother and Ana in the same room. The day of their first meeting, Elliot had called his brother and told him about his meeting with this lovely Ad Consultant, he was immediately dismissed by his brother. His exact words were "Elliot any woman you find attractive worries me. I'm guessing she was all boobs and flirts throughout that meeting. You know I can get Andrea to find you a top-notch Advertising Agency". Christian was all business and no play, of course, he had his boat and Charlie Tango but he rarely used them unless it was for some far and few between family get together. He needed his brother to be happy and he was going to make it happen. That much he deserved.

As Elliot steal a glance on Ana, he realised that she too could use someone in her life. She seemed to focus on her work a lot and had very little time for social engagements.

Once the meeting was over her team went back to their different creative spaces. Ana was sitting in the pitch room putting together her things. "So this was a very good brainstorming session. You have a very good team" he said while approaching her.

"Hey! I didn't see you there. Yeah, they are pretty special. We've been working together for two years now. So we kind of understand each other. Plus we respect each other's opinions."

"I can see that. Things flowed quite easily with you guys. I appreciate this kind of environment. It reminds me of my site when the guys are getting models together." he responded. "They can be very intense at times, but they're professionals first." Ana countered while grabbing her things to head out. "Well I will send you the draft from this meeting and hopefully by the next two weeks, we can have voice over and the works to put this show on the road," she said in her business voice. "Sounds good to me," Elliot responded while holding the door for Ana to exit.

Hey, Ana, I don't know if this is acceptable, but My sister and I are going to the Mile High Club to celebrate her new job. She's taking a few of her friends, you could pop in with your friends, some of your team and significant other if you want. The level of professionalism that I have received has been great and I just want to thank you, guys." He asked hoping that Ana would agree.

"Umm wow, thank you but I have a conference call in a few, so I can't leave. Am sorry." She responded with a little shock in her voice. "That's okay, I'm familiar with how demanding the job can be. Maybe some other time. Have a good afternoon Ana." Elliot said while shaking her hands. "Good afternoon to you too Elliot, and with that, she walked away towards a room which seemed to be her office. He stood there for a while trying to figure out how to execute plan B.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana headed back to her office, to get ready for her conference call. It was very nice of Elliot to invite her and the team out. She got that brotherly vibe from him, but she chalked that up to his goofy personality.

The intercom beeped, waking her from her reverie. "Ms Steele it's time for your conference call." her secretary said over the line.

"Thank you. patch them through, please. Also, call my sister and tell her to meet me at The Capital Grille 7:30"

"Will do Ms Steele" she responded respectfully.

Ana attached her headset and greeted the clients on the other end of the line. The meeting went on for quite a while. They covered more than she taught they would. She then updated her Calendar as she now had an Art Benefit Gala to attend in New York in five days. It was short notice, but she had always loved Art Benefits and a change of scenery wouldn't hurt. An alert came in on her phone from her sister telling her that she'd be late for dinner. She quickly responded telling her that was okay. Ana figured that she could go home have a quick shower with a change of clothes and head back to the restaurant which wasn't very far from her apartment. She packed her bag and exit the office.

It wasn't before long that she was home and in the shower. Once again she was horny as fuck, It didn't help that she could hear Lana Del Rey's song Burning Desire playing over the speakers. She was going on about touching herself when someone wasn't there. Funny enough she could relate to the feeling. The water ran cold, and her hands were all wrinkly. She quickly stepped out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her, pushing her desires to the back of her mind. From her walk-in closet, she retrieved an Alberta Ferretti Printed Silk-blend Dress over the knees with metallic blue and black print paired off with strapped heels her mom got for her. She went light with the make- up and pulled her hair back to show the contour of her face. She took one last glance in the mirror and was ready to go.

Ana pulled up outside of the restaurant, waiting behind another vehicle for the valet to retrieve her car and hand her a ticket. He finally came over and she made her way into the restaurant. She spotted her sister at the bar and walk towards her receiving a few glances from males as she walked by. There was one male that she did not expect to see that stopped her in her tracks. There was Elliot, sitting at the bar with who she assumed was his sister or girlfriend. Trying not interrupt their evening Ana made her way to her sister. "Caitie Buns" she shouted, while she wrapped her sister in for a hug. "Hey Ana Bear, right on time our table is ready. I ordered you your favourite, Zinfandel white." She smiled and took the well-needed drink from her sister. Before they could leave the bar for their table Elliot caught a hold of her hand summoning her attention. "Oh Elliot, surprise seeing you here. Thought you were headed to the Mile High" she responding convincingly, staring into his eyes. "That was the plan, but my sister here wanted to try out the new chef that they've hired. Plus our brother and parents will be joining us soon." he quipped. "Sounds good, well enjoy," she answered. Caitlyn cleared her throat to indicate she was still standing beside her sister as she watched the funny banter between the two.

"Shit! My manner, Caitlyn this is my client Elliot Grey. Elliot this is my sister Caitlyn."

"Nice meeting you Caitlyn. Beauty seems to be a common factor in your family." Elliot responded while taking Caitlyn's hand into his for a shake. "One could say that. However thanks for the compliment" she responded causing Ana to let out a silent snicker at her response. Her sister has always been sharp and upfront. "Wow, you're blunt. This is my sister Mia." "Nice to meet you, Mia. We must be going to our table now. It was lovely seeing you again. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Ana said before walking away.

"Sooo...he's cute," her sister said before she even sat down. "Don't even. He's just my client. He is pretty cool too. If Lily was not trying to figure out her relationship with Kevin. They would be perfect for each other. she responded laughing."

"Yeah he would, I got that vibe. How long have you two been working together? She asked. "Three weeks. He's in construction." Ana responded nonchalantly.

"Speaking of set up's. When are you going to start dating? " Caitlyn knew her sister never did truly get over Roger. He was like a dark cloud following her. "I'm focusing on my company right now, if the right guy comes along I'll switch some things around but for now it just works," Ana answered. She wanted somebody, of course going home alone to an empty apartment and living a sexless life was not how she had imagined things working out for her.

The night continued with the sisters talking about everything and anything. The waiter came and took the ladies order, Ana decided on the Seared tenderloin with butter poached lobster tails, while Caitlyn tried their sliced filet mignon with cipollini onions, wild mushroom and fig essence, paired with two glasses of pinot noir. As the waited for the food to arrive, they continued their small talk. The food came and it was delicious as expected. They both didn't drink a lot because they were both driving back to their homes.

The night turned out to be a relaxing one. They both didn't realize how much they had missed each other. They have always been close, but between work and Caitlyn being a married working mom they didn't see each other much.

Their dinner went by and it was time for them to head home. Ana was also getting a bit tired so Caitlyn called for the check. She decided to go to the powder room while her sister handled the check.

Approaching the restroom she bumped into a steady figure, almost like a brick wall, dropping her clutch in the process. "Ouch! God damn it!"She exclaimed. "Am so sorr..." Christian paused as he held on to the woman who was now in his arms, staring directly into his eyes. "I was on my phone, I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked concerned about the beauty in his arms. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you. Those phones should come with a navigator, and inform you when you're about to collide." She answered in jest. Christian chuckled at her comment. Something he didn't do often.

"Well, I was heading to the ladies room. Try not to crash into anyone else on your way out." She joked while trying to divert his intense gaze. "I'll do my best Ms...?" he asked, waiting for her name. He had to find out more about this beautiful woman who had him so enthralled. "Anastasia Steele, sorry. My manners must have evaded me." She nervously answered. "Christian Grey. With the circumstance I completely understand. Well, Ms Steele, it was my pleasure running into you. I won't hold you any longer. Hope to see you around." He winked walking away, leaving her flummoxed and breathless.

Ana closed the door behind her as quickly as she could. She couldn't understand why Christian had such an effect on her. She walked over to the wash basin and took a look at her face in the mirror. If she didn't know better she would have thought she was ill. Her cheeks were a bright red and her heart was beating out of her chest. Not because she was tired, but because she was flushed and turned on by this man. Somehow Mr Grey had managed to disarm her. The spark flying through her body when he held her could not be ignored. She could have sworn that a moan had escaped her lips the moment he took her hand in his. "Fuck!" Ana uttered, as she splashed some water on her face.

As she was walking back to her table she saw the enigmatic Christian Grey sitting with her client Elliot. It quickly registered that Christian Grey was the brother he referred to at the bar. Elliot was handsome but his looks held no flame to his brothers disarming beauty. She glanced at him as he gave her a wink with a seductive smirk. She blushed and winked back, as he took a sip of his Champagne choking him in the process. She could hear his sister asking if he was okay as she walked back to her table. "Well well well, somebody has a crush. What was that? He's yummy" Caitlyn asked her sister. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato. "I can't believe it. You had to see that didn't you? And oh my God, he's not yummy!" Ana answered, still blushing. "You still haven't answered my question Ms Deflector. What was all that winking and shifting and choking? Thank God he wasn't eating or else he would have needed the Heimlich manoeuvre."

"I don't know I bumped into him on my way to the restroom and I felt something. I can't quite put my hand on it but, God it felt good" she sighed while explaining to her sister. "Wow. Sounds intense." Caitlyn answered. Her sister for the first time in a long while had a curious sparkle in her eyes. It was hope. "I really hope it becomes something more Anakins. It would be ashamed to see that blush go to waste. He's sitting with your client's family. Maybe they're related. Whats his name?" she asked. "Christian Grey. It seems like it. But they don't really look alike do they." Ana was mesmerised by the Adonis sitting a few tables from her. He moved with elegance and class. He was a bit stiff around his family, but he still looked attractive. "Shut the fuck up! You mean billionaire Christian Grey. GEH founder and CEO Christian Grey. Damn sis, Roger who?" she exclaimed. "Huh. That's Christian Grey! He's hot. I've been hearing talk about him, I worked with his COO Ros Bailey on a project for Darfur, but I didn't know the man behind the plan. Wow. Talk about hiding behind your work. He's quite the philanthropist. Colour me intrigued."

The waiter came over and hand Ana a note, as she and her sister was getting ready to leave. In the most impeccable handwriting she's ever seen on what appears to be a business card, was 'It's only fair that I treat you dinner tomorrow night after I've bumped into you. Hopefully, you'll say yes. My numbers and email attached to the card, awaiting your response. PS. You looked beautiful tonight – Hopeful C.G'

She blushed a little while clutching the note to her chest. Caitlyn started to eye her so she handed the note to her sister. She read it and laughed at how much her sister was swooning. She knew Ana was not the type to just fall for a guy even if he made her heart flutter. But there was something about Christian Grey that made her smile like she never has before. She was both happy and worried for her sister. Caitlyn handed back the note to her sister and they both exit the restaurant.

"Thanks for tonight Ana Bear I really needed the break. I hope things work out for you and Mr Grey. Oh and give him hell" She said while laughing and hugging her sister goodnight.

"I will. I love you Caitie Buns. Kiss the kids for me. I missed spending time with you so much." She responded, not wanting to let go of her sister. "Me too Ana. Me too" she answered. Text me once you're home okay. The Valet came with her car and she handed him the ticket. She got out her phone shot a quick text to Christian.

Thanks for the compliment. I'll think about dinner – Anastasia

You're most welcome. Please don't think too long- Christian G.

I'll try not to. ;) – Anastasia

Looking forward to our pending date Ms Steele. - Christian G.

Optimistic aren't we. Have a great night Mr Grey. - Anastasia

With that, she smiled and placed the phone back in her purse then drove home listening to 3 Doors Down song Kryptonite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Christian smiled as he read Ana's text. He thought she would have been mad at his boldness as they had just met, but instead, he was pleasantly surprised at her response and quick wit. It was clear to him that Ms. Steele was definitely a lady worth pursuing.

 _Always optimistic, Anastasia -_ _Christian G_. He quickly typed hoping that she would respond.

Christian had spent quite some time being an eligible bachelor. It was not due to his job or the playboy act that many placed on him, due to his lack of interest in settling. He had just thought of himself as the man who could not do the heart and flowers thing. Elena had spent six years of his life telling him love was for fools. So over time, he believed her. Who would be fool enough to fall in love with a man that has touch issues and a myriad of other troubles plaguing him? Of course, his money made him a catch but to what end?

Thanks to Dr. Flynn and his good counsel, he was able to cut Elena loose and take a try at love. But the moment he fell for a woman she was taken away from him just like his birth mother was. The circumstances were different but the loss was the same.

Diana Frankson was Christians girlfriend of two years. On the night which he was going to propose, she met in a fatal accident. She was hit by a truck driver who was falling asleep at the staring wheel. He was pretty bent out of shape when her family called him at home and gave him the sad news. He refused to go to her wake, as the loss was too great for him to bear. It took him a good while to recover from such a tragedy. This was the woman that he thought he loved and had planned to spend the rest of his life with. For some reason, she was taken away from him and no one could explain why. With that, he told himself that was the universe way of telling him such a great woman was not for him. Although many people, friends and family alike told him this was just one of those things he had no control over, he however believed otherwise.

About a month after he lost Diana he decided to would donate the engagement ring he bought to charity. Looking at the ring brought back to many bad memories.

Like any wound, he healed but the mark remained. He placed all his energy in his work and companies. There were nights when his brother and friend Josh would come and physically remove him from the office to have some kind of social life. This continued for some time until he fell into a rhythm, he'd work throughout the week but fit his friends in for happy hour, road trips or some kind of jet-setting around the world. This came out fruitful as it was one of these trips he met the beautiful Georgina Sherman, he was in the city of love at an Art Auction when she caught his eye from across the room bidding on a diamond neck less that they said belonged to a Persian monarch.

She was the epitome of class. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. They had sent stares to each other to show their interest in each other, and before the night was over they found themselves behind the doors of a very expensive hotel drunk and part taking in some very amorous acts. It was good for him to find some outlet to unleash his sexual desires. And little did Georgina know that she came at the most opportune time. After many nights love making and fine dining his month-long trip was up and it was time to head back to reality. Needless to say, that was the end of that, as Georgina was not his to keep. He went back to his regular activities, work, home, social events and occasional dinner with friends and family when the time presented itself. This continued for quite some time. One year to be exact. He did have females counterparts to satisfy his sexual needs but none of those stick relationship wise. They never seemed to be enough always lacking in one area or another.

The beautiful Ms Steele was a breath of fresh air. His phone pinged shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked through his email and respond to the incoming messages. Every year he was invited to New York for an Art Gala, he made it a point of his duty to always show. It was for a good cause and he always looked forward to seeing the up and coming artist.

His phone chimed again indicating that he had a new text message.

 _A few things to brief you on_ Mr _Grey. Be anxious for nothing and I'll be out of town for a few days, so our dinner will have to be scheduled for a later date. Also, when I said we'll see it was always on my terms. - Anastasia_

 _Wow! How she manages to disarm me on all accounts. I responded quickly not wanting the conversation to end._

 _I take it you've just reached home. I too will be out of town for a few days. As for your little repartee there, the choice has always been yours. - Christian G._

 _Good to know we are on the same page,_ Mr _Grey. Sleep well. - Anastasia_

 _Goodnight to you too – Christian G._

And just like that, I'm left with a hard dick and nothing but inappropriate thoughts about this beautiful woman.

"Oh God, he's so hot!" Ana groaned.

He was everything she wanted in a man. He had wit, sex appeal, he had his own empire, which meant he was smart and he seemed to be well cultured and adjusted. She couldn't help but wonder what his game was. Was he playing some sort of angle to get me in bed? Or, does he have a genuine interest in me? She taught to herself. The last man she allowed to see her flaws and all had disappointed her, and she had never gotten over the feeling of hurt and heartbreak that she experienced when he ended things and left.

Shit! What is this? He doesn't even know how I feel, and here I am already judging a non-existent relationship. Her subconscious gave her a sympathetic glare.

At that moment it dawned on Ana that outside of her job she has never been a risk taker. She had rationalized every personal decision before making them. Because of that, she was alone at nights with her vibrator in the nightstand, touching herself, playing out sexual fantasies with a man whose face she can't identify.

But now she had a face, a man and the possibility exist that the fantasy could become a reality and that drove her body crazy. The moment she decided to send him that text message saying thank you, was the exact moment she felt herself giving in to the new desires. Desires that she had only dream about in her bathtub, office or in bed at nights, desires that made her body tingle just by a small thought or solicited groans of pleasures in the most unlikely place.

She was turned on by this man. Without even touching her his, scent, voice and demeanor made her weak in the knees and moist between the legs. The silly part of all this emotion was he knew nothing about it. Ana went to bed smiling after taking herself to climax thinking about what a night under the sheets with Christian Grey would be like.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The crack of dawn came and it was business as usual for Ana. She got up, stretched, woke her sister up half way out the door to her run. After hanging up her call with Caitie, she started listening to her jogging music, Ana wanted something fast-paced and adrenaline pumping so the opted for Technotronic - Pump up the jam followed by Salt N Pepa - Push it. Walking to her regular spot, she stopped a minute to check what had appeared to be an email alert. It was an alert indeed but no email.

 _Ms Steele, I knew you had a glow, but I never thought it was as a result of morning exercise. - Christian G._

Ana quickly turned around seeing Christian behind her in his jog suit, his neatly chiselled body indicating that he too was an avid exercise junky.

Wow! She uttered, not realizing she said it out loud.

"See something you like Ms Steele?" Christian asked with a smug look on his face, knowing he was disarming the beautiful woman across from him.

"Yep, that coffee cart behind you," Ana responded. Saving herself from the obvious embarrassment.

"Ouch!" Christian laughed and answered, turning his back to look at the coffee cart.

"Mr Grey if I didn't know better I'd say you're stalking me." Ana spoke as they both walked towards the coffee cart.

Christian smiled and responded. "It's Christian to you, and I'd prefer happy coincidence instead of stalking"

"If you insist" she responded, while looking at Christian 's handsome face.

"Care if I treat you to a morning coffee, Ms Steele," he asked standing at the cart. Before Ana could respond.

"Hey Ana, I have your usual ready; a medium cup of Earl Grey tea and a bagel with cream cheese," Larry announced.

"You the man Larry. Why aren't we together again?"

"Her name is Eliza," he laughed at Ana and responded.

"Damn that wife of yours" Ana quipped as the dropped the regular large tip in the jar.

"Ana!" Larry said with a warning tone.

"Love you, Larry. Hey, hook my friend here up with some coffee, won't you." She responded as she gestured to Christian.

"Sure, but because of the little stunt you pull every morning he's not paying" he shot back before she could protest.

Christian stood back and watched the banter between the two in awe. In some little way he started feeling jealous of the cart owner. Larry handed him a large coffee and a biscotti, he said thanks and they both walked away from the cart. How can one woman be so amazing. I must get to know her, he thought to himself.

Ana and Christian sat together on a nearby bench. "So, you're a regular?" he asked.

"Yeah. Larry is a good guy, he's been there for as long as I can remember. He and his wife Eliza use to give me free bagels in the mornings when I just started jogging here. He said it was because I was the only one who bothered to say good morning and not only order coffee but tea and anything else on the cart." she answered smiling.

"That explains the fifty-dollar tip," Christian asked.

"Yep, he hates it though"

"So, what brought you here, Christian?" Ana asked raising a brow. "I would figure you as the gym guy and not a jog in the park kind."

"I could say the same, Ms Steele."

"Touché, and it's Ana to you." She quipped with a wink. "The park has a more genuine feel to it, you know. It's real people walking their pets, jogging, or speed walking with friends, spouses. No pretentious housewife who's looking to have a good time with a Pilates instructor."

"I can understand the appeal. I never do this, it's new and different. They seem so relax, and happy."

"It's an amazing thing to watch." she responded taking a sip of tea while staring at an old couple walking by hand in hand.

Christian could see a smile spread across her face. He wanted so bad to place back the tendrils that had escaped from her ponytail. She was something of beauty he thought to himself. Before he acted on his feelings he looked down at his watch and realized it was a minute to six thirty. His CPO Taylor indicated to him that it was time to leave startling Ana in the process. "What the fuck?! Where did you come from?" She exclaimed. "Sorry Mam, I didn't mean to startle you." Taylor answered. Christian chuckled. "Anastacia the is my CPO Jason Taylor. He has been watching me from a far." He smiled as he introduced the two. "Nice to meet you Mr Taylor. You are very good at your job, I didn't see you at all."

"It's Taylor, Ms Steele. Nice to meet you." He answered with a small smile.

"Well Anastacia, as much as I'd like to sit here and watch human interaction with you. I have to head back home. I have a video conference in half an hour. Hope you have a good day." He quipped as he helped her up from the bench.

I'll try my best. I must be heading back myself. I too have to meet with some clients. I'm trying to figure out where to take them though. They are from Beijing, very high paying and demanding. I've never had Asian clients before in all my years of working at my agency.

"Take them somewhere that you'd love that embraces both their culture and yours. Somewhere equally entertaining but sombre enough to have a discussion." he answered surprising her.

"Thanks Christian. I'll do that." she said before walking towards her apartment.

"Ms Steele. Thanks for the free coffee" he shouted.

She turned around and smiled at him, giving a small wave.

Christian had just finished his video conference with his colleagues at his office back in New York. They were taking on a new project and wanted his approval on the major details. Everything was settled and in working order leaving Josh Madison, on the line, as he and Christian needed to discuss his upcoming deal in Singapore.

"How's everything going?" Josh asked with concern.

"Great actually. I have a new acquisition that I'm looking into. It seems promising " Christian answered with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Really where. GEH is finally breaking into Europe?" Josh asked, trying to not be too intrusive.

"Not Europe, but I won't be saying either. It's too soon, and I want to keep things under wraps for now." He answered, not giving much away. He wanted to keep Ms Steele to himself for a little while longer.

"Okay. Let me know if I can help with anything when the time comes." Josh answered.

"Josh, to be honest, she's everything. She's passionate about her job, she caring, kind and has a witty personality. However, she doesn't mix business with pleasure so there is no prospect of us getting together outside of work. Although, I've been turning up lucky for the past few days. I ran into her and her sister the night Charlie and Joshua were in town. Went behind her back and paid for their dinner; then, I ran into her this morning while jogging." he answered with an obvious excitement in his voice.

Josh was not only Christian's employee, he was his roommate at college and long-time friend. Some would even say they were more like brothers than anything else. He stood by Christian in the lowest of times and in the best of times. He was transported back to the memory of when he lost Diana, nothing could describe the hurt, disappointment and torment that was shown on his friend's face. That level of agony, he'd never wish on his worst enemy. Christian had stopped turning up for work, and he and Ros his COO in Seattle, had to take up the reigns. He would fly in from New York, go over to his house check in with Gail Jones his helper, to ensure he was eating. He slowly pulled him out of his funk, through vacationing and sports.

When he started getting back to his old self, Josh could not have been any happier. There was a major setback though. Even though Christian was coping in his own way and returning to his old self. He had lost all hope love and relationship. Yes, he fucked around here and there. But nothing stuck. He had no interest in pursuing anyone for the long haul.

"I'll be heading in the city for that Art Gala. So expect a pop up at GEH New York" he laughs.

"Okay. I'll see you then boss" he answered laughing at his friend as he end their video call.

Ana's meeting was just as great. She took Christian 's advice and found a spot that was fairly quiet with Asian folk dance and fusion food. The ambience was great and they enjoyed it. The pitch was to the point and exactly how she planned it.

She drove back to her apartment, to grab some documents she had forgotten. On her way out the car, her phone rang. Without looking on the screen she answered. "Ana Steele, Good day."

"Ana Steele, Oh my God. You're alive!" the voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Oh no! Lily, you must really hate me. We haven't spoken since my wardrobe panic." Ana answered, feeling a little ashamed she had forgotten about her best friend.

"I don't hate you. You know that's not possible. Claire told be the mysterious Christian Grey, is the brother of your client." she asked without missing a beat.

"Ha-ha. I bet she did. He's something else Lily, I have this attraction to him that I can't explain. He asked me out to dinner but you know I have that Benefit Gala in New York on Friday."

"Oh, Ana I'm so happy you're going to get laid. My company is flying me out to the same Gala by the way so I'll see you there. Oh, and Kev has finally given in." She responded with her usual burst of confidence.

"Finally, that fool was making me lose confidence in him. I need the details when we meet up. Send me what hotel you'll be staying at. Love you, Lil." She said before ending the call.

She drove to the office in pondering hers and Christian 's conversation in the park this morning. It was calm and free flow. he didn't know he had that side to him. And his body was something that seemed to have been fashioned by Zeus himself. One that she wanted to pour molten chocolate and caramel over and lick until she got to the end of the tootsie roll. She felt a tingle between her legs and knew that she had to snap out of it as she was now in the garage of her building.

She walked into the office and saw her team and Elliot in the conference room already discussing the final details of his ad. She walked in and a group of guys caught her up on what was already covered. They continued working and fixing the necessaries until it was time for them to leave. She informed them of the day off, due her being out of state. Everyone was happy for the break to cool off and regroup with fresh ideas.

The team and other staff, including Ana's secretary Charlene, had left. Elliot and Ana were the only ones at the office sending off the details to the relevant departments to work on.

"So, I ran into your brother at dinner the other night. Literally" she laughed. This took Elliot by surprise. He had given up on trying to hook the too up, but it seems, fate had other ideas. "Really! Did he scare you away? He's a big bad CEO you know?" He answered chuckling. "So am I Elliot. No, he didn't. He was nice actually. He invited me to dinner but I have a thing out of town, so when I get back."

"That's good. Ana, he has been through a lot so treat him good okay" he said, hugging her while he exits the office.

"Hey, El. I'll try. I sensed a lot with him. But remember we all have baggage's." She shouted as he paused at the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Ana sat in her office thinking about her conversation with Elliot. There was something in voice when he said, his brother had been through a lot. "I wonder what he was taking "she whispered to herself. Her phone rang, pulling her out of her reverie. She smiled when she realised who was calling.

"Hello." She answered feigning innocence.

"How was your meeting with the Chinese?" he asked.

"It was great. I took your advice, and it worked," she answered proudly.

"Good to be of service. You know, I still don't know what this job is, that allows you to meet with Chinese Businessmen. Are you a Geisha?" He asked laughing.

"I'll ignore that Geisha comment. I'm surprised you didn't do your research, Mr Grey. A little disappointed too. Have you ever heard of Innovative Pyramid Advertising or the IP House?"

"That's your company? I thought that was founded by some Boston University know it all" he asked shocked. "GEH used your company for our Darfur Feed the Middle East campaign." He continued.

I'm the Boston University know it all. I find it funny that I'm a know it all when you dropped out of Harvard to start a fortune 500 company. Talk about know it all's."

This kind of banter was new for Christian. Ana kept him on his toes.

"Well some of us strive better outside of a classroom. Business came naturally to me, so I went after it." He answered, feeling accomplished.

"I can get that. It was the same for me. I had wanted to have my own company for as long as I can remember. Advertising came naturally, selling peoples creations, getting someone thought out to the public in animation, images, a cartoon is everything to me. Give me the vision and I'll make it known." Ana spoke excitedly about her job. Christian listened to her exuberance while picturing the expressions on her face while she spoke.

"You have a passion for what you do Ms Steele that's good. Confucius would be proud"

Ana chucked, remembering Elliot's remarks when she quoted the Chinese philosopher. "You know I quoted him to your brother and I believe his words were 'Oh man, you remind me of my brother."

"You've got to be kidding me. You're the advertising agency that Elliot is working with. This has to be some weird joke. After my brothers first meeting with you, he tried to set us up. He was quite consistent for some time. Until he saw me smiling after our bump in at the restaurant. I guess he thought I had my eyes on someone else. He gave up."

"Interesting. Well, Mr Grey fate works in mysterious ways it seems." She was about to say more when here secretary peeped in her office signalling her goodbye.

"Wow. The office is closed and I've been talking to you for quite some time. I haven't even asked how your video call was. How poor of me."

Christian checked his timepiece and Ana was right, they've been on the phone for a while. "It was good. The usual looked at a few charts and spreadsheets, corrected them. Gave instructions. You know the regular hum drum mergers and acquisition". he said while picking up on her anxiety.

"That's good. Well, I should be going. It has been a long day. I'm in desperate need of a long bath and some white wine." Ana said while grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back from your trip Ms Steele" he responded.

"Okay," she responded while heading to the elevator.

"Be safe Anastasia until when next we speak"

Her breath hitched when he called her name. There was something about how he spoke that got her weak in knees. "You too Christain. Goodbye". She hung up the phone leaning against the elevator. Her eyes closed fantasizing about Christian taking her in the elevator. He would push her against the buttons stopping the lift in the process. Kiss her up the neck while kneading her breast through her bra. He'd move his left hand down her body, to under her skirt ripping her stockings, as he moved his finger to her...

BING! The elevator door opened startling Ana. "Holy shit she gasped, I really need to get fucked soon," she whispered. She waved to the night security as the drove out of the garage hoping that she would have another run in with Christian Grey soon.

Still high on his conversation with Ana, Christian stepped out of his office meeting Taylor in the lobby. He couldn't wait to be alone with Ana. She was funny, witty and smart. His mother would be proud. Grace Trevelyan Grey, his angel. This woman saved him when he needed saving the most and loved him unconditionally. Even when she found out about his affair with Elena some years ago she still loved him. She spent months blaming herself for not being around enough to see that I was being hurt by a paedophile. I may not have seen it that way at the time but I got there. The elevator pinged indicating that they were now in the parking lot. He climbed in the back of the Audi SUV and continued his reverie. It was as if he was on autopilot. Looking back at all that his mother guided him through, bringing home a lovely woman was the least he could do.

When Diana died. She was by his side every day and night. He had to send her home, after assuring her he was okay. Grace was his everything, she deserved the world. Naming his Catamaran after her was a small gesture to show how much he cherished her, but she deserved so much more.

"We're home sir", Taylor said as they pulled into Escala. "They ride the elevator in silence to his penthouse. As the elevator opened he was greeted with the booming laughter of his sister and brother in his kitchen. This is going to be a long night he thought as he made his way towards the two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Gail are these two giving you a hard time?" Christian asked his housekeeper as he entered the kitchen. "No Mr Grey, they aren't. It's always good to have them around. Can I get you anything?"

"Just a bottle of water, please."

"Wow, he said please. Mom would be so proud" Elliot joked as he grabbed a beer out of the cooler. "It's called manners Elliot. You should try it. Why are you here drinking my beer anyways?"

"I wanted to use your gym to blow off some steam without all the thots chasing me. A man can only take so much. But then Mia here called me up and decided to tag along."

"I can help Gail out in the Kitchen while you guys do your thing. I just wanted to hang with my brothers." she chimed in while she prepped what looked like pot roast. "Okay, I don't mind. I'm going to change, ask Taylor if he wants to join us,"

Gone are the days that his siblings would have to call before coming to Escala, and his staff was just his staff. Elena had him so fucked up that he kept his family at arm's length. Elliot was always reaching out only to be shut down by him. He didn't see much of Mia as she was in Paris at culinary school. She would, however, call to check in on him. He was happy for the day he finally took his entire family to John Flynn's office and tell them everything about his and Elena's relationship and the fifteen submissives he had. All it took was Leila Williams having a mental break down. What a session that was. John earned every dollar that was paid to him for that night.

He couldn't imagine his life now without his family. Even though he and Carrick didn't see eye to eye. He was still grateful and wouldn't trade them for anything.

"Ready Elliot? he asked as he stepped into the great room."

"Yeah, let's go." As they rode the elevator down. It was obvious that Elliot had something on his mind. "What's wrong El? You look pensive."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that Ana was the person you were flirting with at dinner last week. You were smiling when you got back from the restroom but, I thought you just hooked up with a random chick." He rolled out all at once, sounding a bit hurt. "Sorry El, but I didn't even know you knew her until the other day. And furthermore, I had no clue what we were doing. She was just a breath of fresh air, that I bumped into." Elliot snickered "Yeah. Literally. She told me you almost ran her over."

"Yeah. I was on my phone and she was heading towards the restroom. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into her." Christian answered smiling. The elevator pinged and they walked in the gym. "Weights first?" Elliot asked. "I'm too keyed up. Hitting the heavy bags, then some sparing."

"Okay. I told you she was something. But you didn't give me a chance. You thought I was setting you up with some wannabe social climber. I know you better than that." Christian could hear the humor in his brother's voice as he spoke. He really didn't give him a chance. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I can see how she caught your attention. She's different."

"Just treat her right. I got the feeling that she needed someone to take care of her. She has that look of loneliness in her eyes. Kinda like you do." Elliot whispered the last part hoping that his brother didn't hear. But he did. "I will" Christian answered under his breath. First, he needed a plan. He knew just through interaction that she wasn't his typical woman who is easily wooed by Diamonds, Caviar or Cristal on ice; the arts, and nature, however, might do the trick. He smiled to himself, proud that the possibility exists for him to take Ms Steele out of her comfort zone. He just needed to learn more about her. For the remainder of the week, this would be his personal project.

The rest of their work out went very well. He dropped Elliot on his ass three out of five times. Elliot was taller but he was stronger. Taylor hit the weights while the brothers spared. Joining in the trash talk every now and again. After they finished they both hit the showers and head back to the penthouse. They had a lovely meal courtesy of Mia and Mrs Jones. Mia was her usual bubbly self. He loved how theatrical she was even though she can be a bit over the top at times. The remainder of the evening was relaxing, they joked around with each other and spoke of their upcoming projects. Mia expressed her like for Anastasia, even though they only met briefly. But that's Mia for you. Mrs Jones cleaned up and Elliot and Mia left. Christian decided to get some work done in office until he got tired.

* * *

"Today was a killer", Ana thought to herself.

She immediately conferenced Caitlyn and Lily.

"Hello", Ana said.

"Hey", both ladies answered.

"Umm. Guys, I really like Christian," she said nervously.

"You what!" they shouted simultaneously.

"This is new for you Ana. What is it about him that you like so much?" Lily asked, with the curiosity dripping from her voice.

"He's smart, handsome, witty, well cultured and he listens to what I have to say. There is something about the way he says my name the Anastasia rolls of his lips."

"Girl you need to get fucked soon. You sound erotic as hell. It's sweet though?" Caitlyn shouted.

All the girls laughed at her comment. It was true though. Her vibrator affectionately named Hector was working overtime. This definitely was not the plan.

"Are you sure you really like him and it's not just your vagina speaking?" her best friend asked out of concern.

"Yeah. What's going on there Ana Bear?" Caitlyn questioned, equally concerned.

"I don't know guys, we had several phone conversations, even ran into each other at the park. Sat talked a bit. He didn't mention he was interested but his body language said a lot. The chemistry and tension are there. Just nothing vocal." she seriously responded.

"That's a good sign. I hope he's worth it. We know you never date a client, moreover his brother so he must be something special." Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah, Ana he must be really good," Lily said in agreement.

"I really hope he is." Ana quietly answered.

A myriad of doubt suddenly started to fill her mind.

"Hey, guys I'm pulling in my house. Speak to you soon."

They ended the call while she pulled into her garage. Grabbing her bag from the passenger seat, she made a big sigh. She now couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty that came over her. Once in her apartment, she dropped her bags on the floor and head to the liquor trolley poured herself a shot of tequila. Downing the liquid fast.

Ana walked to her bathroom, stripping as she went along. She gathered all her clothes and placed them in the hamper then set the shower to a bearable temperature, entered and stood under the water, allowing it to beat away all her uncertainty. Having the warm water stream down her body, with a little of her vanilla body wash, gave a calming feeling. This was the most relaxed she had felt all day.

Once she was through she walked out the shower and grabbed a bathrobe. She moved over to the sink and brushed her teeth. Still pensive about the enigmatic Christian Grey.

Completing her nightly routine, she, grabbed her pajamas from the closet and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You are beautiful, he whispered while caressing her naked body, she moaned in appreciation. His mouth met her lips, kissing her hungrily. Sensually, he moved his index finger down her body, caressing her clitoris while she quivers beneath him. He could feel her getting wetter with each stroke he made. "Oh please!... Ahh" she moaned. "Please what?" he asked, seductively sucking on her breast.

"Fuck me," she answered almost out of breath.

"Not yet" he groaned, kissing his way down to her vagina. He positioned his head between her legs. "Ahh," she moaned.

"Don't stop, Christian Oh my God." He continued to pleasure her with his tongue, she tasted like heaven, it was a treat. "Give it to me baby, come for me," he sucked on her clit driving her wild.

Christian continued to tongue fuck her, while she climaxed screamed his name. Her body's response to his touches drove him wild. Before he could ejaculate, his phone alarmed blared throughout the room.

Christian jolted from his dream, sweat streaming down his face. He was dreaming about fucking Ana.

Despite his morning wood, he got out of bed, showered and dressed. Gail prepared his regular cup of coffee with milk and western omelette, and a side of oatmeal. Christians dream about Ana had him in a funk. He wouldn't be seeing her until the weekend. They had texted and e-mailed, but neither of them placed their cards on the table. He knew nothing of her relationship status, this was driving him crazy; he had lost all control.

The drive to Sea-Tac was quick. They board the GEH jet, went through fight checks then lift off. Christian looked through a couple files he brought with him. Throughout the flight, he thought about what he wanted from Ana. He wants to make her happy. Was he capable? He rested a bit catching up on the sleep he lost.

"Sorry, Mr Grey, but It's time to land. Please put on your seatbelt."

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

Josh stood against the Audi SUV, waiting for his friend. The door opened, Taylor was first to exit followed by Christian.

"Hey man, how was the flight?"

"Long"

"Josh smiled. Christian was looking a little weary. Not the chipper dude he saw the other day over FaceTime.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good"

Taylor drove them to his apartment in silence. Josh was trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. They finally arrived at Christian's townhouse. The trio was greeted at the door by Jonas his housekeeper. "Are you sure nothing is going on? You have been very pensive. Is everything okay in Seattle?"

"Anastasia Steele. I like her. She's away on business. I don't know where. Can you believe that?" He laughed, pulling his hair. He does whenever he gets frustrated. "I don't know where she is. Me. Christian Grey. I do a fucking background check on the woman I was going to marry, and none on her." He shouts.

"Fuck! that's tough. You really like her?"

"Yeah, I do. I can't stop thinking about her. I close my eyes she's there. I even had a dream about fucking her, and it felt so real." he shared.

"Talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"Maybe you're right. Is my suit for the Gala here?" he asked his housekeeper Jonas.

"Yes, sir."

He nods at Jonas continuing his conversation with Josh. Ana owns IP House. I ran into her at dinner with my parents and siblings. We've been talking from that time. I invited her to dinner, but her business trip came up."

"Did I mention that she's working on an Ad for Elliot? He tried to set us up before we met"

"No shit! I can't wait to meet her." Josh answered laughing.

Josh listened carefully as Christian spoke about the woman that had him hook, line and sinker. They both laughed at how out of depth he was. Then changed the conversation to something lighter. An hour later, Josh left and Christian decided to take a nap before getting ready for the Benefit Gala.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ana scurries into Logan International. Her name was being announced over the intercom. Speedily, she got to the desk. The attendant checks her boarding pass, before escorting her towards business class.

Thank God, Wi-Fi was on board. She emailed Lily her flight details, per her directions. Scanning over her calendar. It seemed she was going to be busy in the next month. Elliot had responded to the pitch sent out. He was satisfied. Thank God. He was a simple client that knew precisely what he required. Some clients took months to choose, basic things. However, he had it down.

Ana answered e-mails, securing appointments and approving designs. She kept her staff apprised of the various projects along with their time margin.

Interaction for Ana was simple. That combined with designing concepts created something special. When IP House launched, it was clear, she was working in a man's world. But it immediately became visible she could work among the big guys. From that, her company expanded into one of the best advertising firms in Seattle, Boston and Chicago. There were moments when she contemplated going bigger, but this was good enough.

Ana smiled, thinking of all she has achieved.

The flight was quiet and moderately relaxing. Ana nods in acknowledgement while the hostess inquired if she was okay. Her eyes began to close. The busy week had left her sleep deprived. Hence a nap was not a bad idea.

Three hours later she was landing at JFK airport. She collects her luggage to meet Hector her diver.

"Hello, Ms Steele. Did you have a pleasant flight?" he inquired accepting her cases.

"Yes, I did."

Lucky for them the traffic was not onerous. Soon, she checked in at the St. Regis Hotel. One of her favourites. The bellhop carried her bags to the Madison Suite, her usual. The room was bathed in bright natural light which overlooked Madison Avenue. The living room was large, isolated from the bedroom by a foyer, and two full bathrooms. She also had access to their signature 24 hour Butler service.

She was sharing her suite with Lily, which was on her way. The door opened and there stood her best friend wearing a cute skirt with a puffed sleeve top.

"Oh my God! I've missed you."

"It shows" Ana responded laughing.

"Our last conversation ended abruptly. What happened?"

"I needed a nap. My thoughts were going crazy with everything I had to do. Next, there was Christian."

"I have the solution right here. We are having dinner at the Astor Court. Next, you are going to call Christian and ask him what he wants. Pair his answer with yours and progress from there." Lily answered.

"That's insane! I can't do that Lil, I'm scared," she explains. "I understand. Still, you must handle your feelings toward Christian. Ana, it's making you crazy" Lily countered. Ana shrugged and dropped herself aggressively on the sofa. "I'm a mess, " she murmured.

"You were not a mess for awhile. I was going to enrol you in a convent, to simply observe how long you'd last." Lily declared flopping down beside her friend. They both burst out laughing.

"Now, tell me about you and Kevin," Ana questioned, placing her head on Lily's lap.

"We broke up two days ago. He cheated with his assistant. Remind me to never trust a Gynecologist."

"Lily. I'm sorry. What a jerk." Ana perched upright comforting a crying Lily.

"Thanks," she returned, wiping tears from her eyes.

The girl chat continued. They caught up on everything, it was like being back in the dorm. A great evening.

"Ana the makeup artist and her team are heading up."

"Okay. I'm going into the shower. Show them where to set up."

Both girls, massaged, waxed and peeled every inch of their bodies. The makeup artists did a wonderful job. Their makeup was natural and understated. It was time to go down for dinner.

Lily was dressed in a daring red Prada floor-length gown with plunging V - neck and revealing back. Ana wore a curve-hugging high-neck sleeveless gown with a seductive side slit. The dramatic long designer dress revealed a peek of the open back including a dramatic train. They entered the restaurant and were seated with menus. Shortly after, the waiter took their orders, leaving them with a complimentary drink from a gentleman by the bar. During dinner, they laughed and chatted some more.

Dinner was lovely. The ladies enjoyed every morsel. Hector came just as they were stepping out. Halfway to the vehicle, Lily turned to Ana.

"Don't be mad, but, I invited my brother's friend Grayson Tiller to escort you. He's an Art major at NYU. He has a really nice body. Perhaps he'll distract you from Christian. Last detail he's in the car. Love you".

"I thought you'd pulled something like this. So I booked a spa day at Juvenex Spa on your credit card. Love you." Ana returns.

"One hundred point for the moxie friend" Lily answered laughing

* * *

Hector stopped by the entrance of the red carpet and opened the door for the ladies. They stepped into the excitement of flashing lights from journalists probing questions on what design each attendee was wearing. Lily presented the invitations to the security by the entrance, who ushered the trio in the museum. Greyson was intrigued with the abstract compositions. He was an art major, therefore, this was the holy mecca for him. Some of the arrangements were paintings and expressive pieces done by high school children, who wouldn't have received the opportunity otherwise to show their pieces to such an audience. The money collected, would go to their school's or recreational centres art program.

He was reverenced by the quality painting created. He took a few pictures of displays with the children's allowance. Ana was pleasantly surprised by him. Grayson was six years younger than she was. Through dialogue, she discovered he had a girlfriend studying at Brown University, recently engaged. She saw it strange that at twenty-three years old, he had his relationship figured and she was uncertain about where she stood with Christian.

They move around looking at the displays. She greeted former clients and gave her business card to prospective clients. The attendees were asked to watch a presentation by a street artist who was painting the gala live. His canvas was up, and each stroke he made was sure and confident. Everyone stood and observed attentively, as he worked. Every now again, Grayson would whisper something amusing that a pretentious person said simply to solicit a laugh.

Christian entered the museum, collecting his champagne on his way. He had always admired this sort of exhibition. It was modern and contained genuine emotions. Each brush stroke carried a story. Each photo displayed a sentiment. Most importantly, this was the only time the children display their work to this class of audience. He placed bids on several pieces. Several persons, he was familiar with stopped him along the way to engage in conversation or to seek business. This type of events normally brought together a good clientele. Christian was talking when someone grabbed his attention. He excused himself from the crowd to get a closer look.

"No this couldn't be," he mused.

As he stepped closer to the person giggling hysterically, he realised it was certainly Anastasia Steele. She was in a gorgeous dress that had a plunging v neck. His dick twitched in his pants as he admired her. Before he could approach her Lily accosted him, "I see you're ogling my best friend Mr Grey. Treat her well," with that she walked away, leaving him flabbergasted.

He watched as the strange lady approached Ana and the gentleman. Christian felt his pulse rising, jealousy was the only emotion he was able to conjure. This boy had his hand all over the woman he was trying to charm. He stood there watching as the three interact. The young man whispered something to Ana. She gave a nod and he stepped towards the restroom. Christian took this as an opportunity to engage his competition.

Grayson was leaving the stall to wash his hand when he was approached by the Christian Grey.

"That's a beautiful lady you're escorting"

"Yeah, she is. She's an advertising consultant from Seattle. Sharpe as a whip." he answered smugly. Trying not to embarrass himself around the billionaire.

"Lucky you. How long have you been dating?" Christian pry. But before Grayson answered his phone rang. He excused himself to answer his call leaving Christian pissed. He couldn't help but be upset at Ana. "What was she thinking?" he pondered. "S _he's thinking that she's a single woman, who can do as she please you idiot_ " his subconscious hissed.

Ana turned and saw Christain exiting the restroom. She sauntered over to him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Christain, what are you doing here?"

"I come here every year to view exhibits and bid on a few pieces." He returned.

"So where's your arm candy? Isn't he too young for you?" He inquired, jealous.

"What?" Ana shouts.

"Isn't the gentleman whispering to you earlier, too young for you? If it was a younger man you needed Ms Steele, you could have told me," Christian repeated irritated by Ana.

"Oh my God! You're an ass! A crazy ass. Yes! he is a too young for me. Also, Mr _Grey_ , he's engaged and a student at NYU. I have no interest in him whatsoever. My interest lies in a man who no less than a minute ago accused me of being a cougar " she responded, leaving Christian on spot.

Christian was speechless. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked himself. He felt ashamed that Ana had just called him out on his bullshit.

She was interested in him, just as he was in her. He walked towards Ana and the lady that spoke to him earlier. "Christian Grey. We meet again" he introduced himself to Lily.

"Lillian Marcus. Nice to meet you" she responded, shaking his hands.

"Ms Steele. May we speak outside, please?" he begged.

"Sure! I'll do you one better. We can speak at my hotel." She answered sternly. He watched her, as she kissed Lily on the cheek, saying goodbye. He was in awe of this woman. She always had to be in control.

"Are you coming?" Ana asked halfway through the exit. Christian smiled and shook his head, meeting Ana at the car waiting. He texted Taylor to follow the SUV, as Hector opens the door for them.

"The St. Regis please Hector" Ana informs her driver.

There was something about the way that Ana looked at him. It called to him. Her beautiful blue eyes kept him up at nights.

"Look, Christian, I like you. God! I like you a lot. I, however, do not know if it is smart to pursue what I'm feeling for you." she spoke nervously.

"Ana, I like you too. More than you know."

"Enlighten me then" with that, he holds her face firmly, pulling her in for the most intense kiss he has ever given to any woman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They rode the lift in silence. Ana thought Christians behaviour was wrong. She understood he mistook Greyson for a date. However, he should have asked. Jealousy was not an emotion she experienced. Roger cared little about who she was around which in hindsight was a red flag, except she was in love.

"Christian. Why did you jump to a conclusion? What if Greyson was my friendly cousin?" she asked. "You acted like an ass" she continued.

"I felt jealous." he defended. "I have been anticipating our dinner to tell you I liked you. Then propose dating each other. But I didn't get the chance." She could hear sincerity in his voice. "Suddenly I see you looking breathtaking. I figured, my chance was gone." he finished.

"Christian, please promise this won't occur again. I want us to date. However, I won't tolerate certain behaviour."

Once again disarmed he responded, "You have my word." sealed with a kiss.

After their talk, Ana excused herself to change into something more comfortable. Christian sat on the coach thanking the lucky stars that Ana decided to give them a chance. After his moronic display. He gawked as Ana entered the room dressed in a laced t-shirt dress. Looking breathtaking as ever. He walked over to her, then pulled her int his arms. "You are beautiful," he whispered. Placing a kiss on her lips; while pulling away Ana grabbed him. Prompting him not to stop. Her lips were soft. He could kiss her all night. Too soon she pulled away for air and stared into his eyes. "That was..."

"Wonderful" he finished.

"Tell me about your family," she whispered.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything you're willing to tell." she smiled.

"Okay. Did you know my siblings and I were adopted?"

"No. I did not. Were you adopted as a baby?"

"No, at age four I was brought to the hospital that my mother worked in Detriot. I was suffering from malnutrition. She was the doctor assigned to me. I guess one could say she fell in love with the lost child I was." He continued to tell Ana about his troubled childhood. Talking about his past with her was easy. She listened. Not once did he see a look of pity on her face, instead he saw care.

He told Ana everything about his post-adoption years. His birth mother's drug problems and pimp. He even spoked on his touch issues. She got angry when Christian spoke of his teenage years with Elena.

"What a bitch! You were just a child Christian." Ana shrieked.

"I know. I thought the submission was helping with my touch issues. My school work improved, I graduated top of my class. It felt right." Just as she thought that was the worse he continued. She did not know what bothered her more. Christian beating woman to submission or women desiring dominance. His sexual upbringing was different from the average. He didn't have crushes in high school, kiss behind the bleachers or made out on the dance floor at prom. All thanks to that wretched woman. Ana watched as Christian faced morphed into a million expressions until tears started streaming down his face. Talking about his past was cleansing, something she knew all too well.

"Christian are you okay? We can stop talking if this is too much." she wiped the tears from his cheeks. Tears he had not realised were falling. He held her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "No. I'm good. I should have eased you into this." Ana laughed at his comment. He was right. She now understood what Elliot meant when he said Christian had been through a lot. "Maybe you should have," she remarked snuggling closer into his body. Christian had discarded his jacked. She could feel his toned chest against her body. Being this close to him elicited the sexual desires she was suppressing. As if he could sense her arousal he planted a kiss behind her ear. "Why aren't you chasing me out of your hotel room? I just unloaded the worse parts of my life to you, and here you sit snuggling further into me. Wiping tear stains from my cheek."

She kissed him on his biceps then answered "If your family understood. So can I. Christian you went out and sought help. Maybe it was not necessary, but you did. You fell in love shortly after. I must say, had you still practised the BDSM lifestyle I would have been both scared and intrigued. I also may have needed some time to process."

She straightened herself in his lap. "I hate that you went through all you did. Both past and present."

Christian thought back to his life with his submissives. In retrospect, that life turned him into a recluse. He was not so much better as he was tolerable. A principal issue of his gave him a lifestyle he could have bypassed. Becoming a dominant gave him sex without attachment. These women spent their weekend satisfying his every whim. What demented person dedicate a room to whipping women? Because of control. He remembered telling Diana about her past. She looked at him as if he was a monster. They did not speak for days. Despite it being his past she was still cautious. It had changed her impression of him. They visited Dr Flynn together who helped to address some of her doubts. With Ana, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop but it didn't. Ana assured him she was not going to dwell on his past. It happened post-Ana and in no way affected their relationship.

It was now her time to tell him about her family. Her life was not as daunting as his. He listened eagerly to her every word.

"I have a sister. Her name is Caitlyn. We live in Montesano for a while. My father was a college professor. When I turned three he a job at WSU, moving us to Portland. My parents argued a lot because dad was regularly inebriated and would say hurtful words to mom. He would storm out leaving mom crying in the kitchen. My sister would call me in her room, turn the stereo up, and we'd have a 'Disco'. We'd dance all night and braid our hair. Whenever I asked why our parents were fighting she'd say, it's because they love each other too much."

"You have a good sister. Are your parents still together?"

"No. Dad died when I was five from chronic hepatitis with liver fibrosis. He loved the bottle."

"I am sorry for your lost" Christian replied with remorse, regretting he had asked about her parents. It was not his intention to raise any buried feelings.

"That's okay. My mother married Ray Steele two years after his death. He adopted Caitlyn and I giving us his surname."

Their talk continued for hours. They spoke about everything. From high school to college, to first jobs and loves lost. He told her about Diana and her untimely passing in return she told him about her break up with Roger and the many blind dates that her mom and sister sent her on. They were so comfortable with each other. As the night progress, they got a bottle of wine and pasta.

Christian was curious about how Ana and Lily met.

She told him the story about Lily rescuing her in the bathroom because a bitchy sorority girl had taken her towel as a joke.

They became friends shortly after and has been inseparable since. Lily has been her sounding board on most decisions. They meant everything to each other.

"You know she caught me looking at you at the Gala. She told me to treat you well?"

Ana smiled. "That sound like her."

"You must be exhausted. We have finished a bottle of wine." Christian asked. Ana gazed into his intense grey eyes shaking her head no. His lips met hers for another intense kiss while his tongue fought for dominance. The heat between them was scorching. He placed one hand on the smalls of her back as he brought her down to the couch; while the other was pulling down the zipper of her dress. Ana was about to unbutton his shirt when the door burst open with a shocked Lily.

"Oh shit! Sorry to interrupt. Continue." She stammered leaving.

"Don't leave. I'll go." Christian returned.

He kissed Ana's forehead, "I will call you later. Get some rest. Goodnight Ms Marcus."

"Goodnight" Lily responded.

Christian walked to the door let himself out. The door closed; Lily looked towards her friend.

"Oh no! Get back here," Lily shouted.

"I'm tired. It has been a long evening. Ask your questions tomorrow."

Lily pouted. "Okay." Ana sighed.

"We talked about our families, past and lost loves."

"That sounds intense," Lily responded. "It was. He has been through so much. Lost even more." Ana yawned.

"I can see you're tired. We'll finish in the morning. Good night"

Ana closed her bedroom door and changed into a silk teddy. She was happy that she and Christian addressed everything that could potentially destroy their relationship. That thought sent her into a sound slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

A month has passed since I began dating Christian. I have been a surprisingly good month. I completed my project with Elliot in the scheduled time frame. He was pleased with the outcome; which sent a lot of clients to IP House as a result of his gratitude, never mind that he paid us for the commissioned job.

We have managed to have a few get-togethers at both mines and Christians apartment. Lily had seemed to take a liking to Elliot I suspected she would. They have been on dates for the past week. I am so happy for her. Elliot is no doubt putting a smile on her face. We had a little bump in the road when Christian found out how great Lily was at her job. God! that was a stressful afternoon.

Flashback

 _I'm seated in my office going over our financial reports. For this month there has been an increase in our revenue. I began thinking about buying an Outdoor Advertising Company._

 _"I should run this by Lily." As if she knew I was thinking about her she called._

 _"Hey, Lil. I was about to call you about a business decision."_

 _"Really. I was checking if you're free to have lunch with El and I. We are around the corner from your building," she answered._

 _"Christian is coming by for lunch, but I can text him the change of plans."_

 _"Hey, Lil. I was about to call you about a business decision."_

 _"Oh great! See you soon hon. We'll talk then." she responds excitedly._

 _Just as I ended the call with Lily, I informed Christian of our change in plans. Ten minutes later we were seated in a secluded area of the restaurant having lunch. The conversation was going strong everyone was enjoying their meal._

 _"So Ana what were you calling to discuss earlier?"_

 _"Oh. I got our finance review our revenue has increased. More money in my pocket. It then occurred to me that I could purchase an outdoor advertising agency. It would not be hard to have our research analyst find the appropriate company. What do you think?"_

 _Lily listened attentively. Marketing was her wheelhouse. But she started out in business development. "Firstly congrats. This meal in on you." she laughed._

 _"Hell no! It isn't. " Christian shouted._

 _Lily and I rolled our eyes in response, while Elliot laughed._

 _"Secondly. Can you manage to acquire a new company? I recently did some outsourcing for MainLine Outdoor Advertising majority of what they needed was outsourced due to bad money management. I remember a time that Suncorp Logistics used them for digital billboards." she continued._

 _"That's the market I want to obtain if I acquire them I have media, radio, print and outdoors. I'm getting excited thinking about it. How bad in debt are they? "_

 _"I emailed Suncorp R &D Manager. She did a quick research. They are 2.5 million in debt this only accounts for unpaid outsourcing commissions. Their finance department has been doing a poor job." Lily answers. _

_"You are good GEH could use you." Christian remarks._

 _"Thank you. I'm sure Grey House has competent marketers," she answers. "Lillian. I don't need competent. I need the best."_

 _"For the sake of both our relationships I have to decline the offer. I vent to Ana about what an ass my boss is. You are going to present me with an NDA which is going to prevent me from doing this. To make matters worse, my boyfriend and best friend are close to the person who I'd be calling an ass." she said in closing._

That moment was like watching a tennis match. To say Christian was unhappy was an understatement. Granted he did not show his ire at lunch, however, once we got in the car after saying our goodbyes it came tumbling down. He went on about being turned down by Lily. At that moment it became clear that no one has ever turned down Christian Grey. I called Lily and had her listen to his rant. Christian sought her for days until she conceded.

The following week, I had a meeting with my legal team about buying MainLine. They did the relevant research and auditing. It turned out I would be doing them a favour. We approached the founder he was heartbroken but immediately took the offer. I was happy he wasn't hesitant. We assured him his company was in good hands.

For the past weeks, I have been busy with pitches. Time has gone by so quickly that I almost forgot I am meeting with the CEO to sign the final paperwork for MainLine Outdoors. I wish could send someone else in my place. All I have wanted to do all day is walk into GEH and have Christian fuck me on his desk. Through my doing, I told Christian I did not want to rush things. It was on one of those nights we went out on a date. Things were getting hot and heavy in the car. I became so nervous the moment had arrived that I blurted out 'let us take things slow' as he was loosening my bra. He promised me that night he would not touch me until I begged him. So far he has kept his word. It is so frustrating because this man is sex on legs. The intercom sounded with Charlene reminding me of my meeting.

I head to the boardroom hoping that I am the last to arrive. I greeted the gentlemen and one lady around the table apologising for being late. Before we knew it, all the papers were signed making me the new owner of MainLine. We shook hands while saying our farewells and good luck. One of our agreements was that I would maintain some of the staff which seemed reasonable. In the spur of the moment, I decided to text Christian.

Guess who the new owner of MainLine Outdoors is? - Anastasia

Congrats! Baby. We should celebrate at the Mile High Club. We could invite everyone. My parents are itching to meet you. Thanks to Elliot. - Christain G.

I was thinking along the line of a private celebration. You, me, a bottle of champagne accompanied by chocolate covered strawberries. Attire - no clothes. Your place or mine? - Anastasia.

I love the way you beg Ms Steele. I'll have Taylor pick you up after work. I'd like to celebrate on every surface of the penthouse. - Christian G.

You don't have to send Taylor. I have some errands. I'll drive over when I'm through. - Anastasia

Errands huh? Business or leisure? - Christian G.

You'll never know. See you later Mr Grey. - Anastasia

I'll be waiting, Ms Steele. - Christian G.


End file.
